


[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（完结）

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: 完结了QAQ很短小会写个番外





	[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（完结）

9.

 

“踏，踏，踏……”偌大的市博物馆里传来的回响声，是金博洋和羽生结弦。他们跑进博物馆以后，在最初乱糟糟的走了一段之后，脚步逐渐隐没在黑暗之中，市博物馆此时已经闭馆，正是工作人员清扫的阶段，他们跑进的这个展厅已经清扫完毕了，黑漆漆的一片。他们一进门就碰到巨大的化石，借着瓷砖微微的反光，是一座巨大的恐龙化石像，他们碰到底座了。这尊化石像非常大，很适合隐在后边，这么想着金博洋和羽生结弦趁着微光隐进去了，躲在巨大的化石像后，羽生结弦靠在金博洋后面，手里拿着箱子，一片黑暗之中只能听到彼此的心跳声。在那儿躲了很久，羊副市长却久久没有来，金博洋心里一沉:完了，不是去看监控就是在看监控的路上了……想着回头看羽生结弦，羽生结弦没有说话，还吃起了不知道从哪里来的草莓，金博洋觉得自己的眉毛要皱成倒八了，他压低声音问:“羽生！你在干什么？！”

 

羽生结弦还是没有理会金博洋，淡定的吃完那颗蓝莓就悄咪咪凑的离金博洋更近，又从口袋里拿出蓝莓，说:“你觉得这个像什么？”

 

金博洋没有理解羽生结弦话里的意思，想了半天，想起今天看到的那些，迟疑的开口“像……像那些午夜之花做的子弹？？”

 

羽生结弦满意的点点头，把那颗蓝莓塞金博洋嘴里，又撸撸金博洋的毛，说:“不错~不愧是博洋~保险起见，我们这样……”

 

几分钟后

 

接受信息量有点大的金博洋飞速运转调理了一下信息，把嘴里的蓝莓吃掉，看着羽生结弦打开箱子完成他的完美计划，突然没头没脑的来了句:“你刚刚就不怕把蓝莓吃完没道具吗？”

 

东西弄好把箱子合上的羽生结弦看向他，笑着说:“不怕啊~蓝莓好吃着呢，我刚刚在路上可是抓了一大把，博洋你还要嘛？”说着又想在口袋里摸出来给他，金博洋刚想拒绝，却听到了“踏踏踏”的脚步声。不是一个，有很多，走进些时，脚步停了，传来的是羊副市长和往常一样温柔的声音:“两位警官，我都说了我帮你们你们跑什么啊？我又不是坏人，博物馆要闭馆了，你们若是有兴致明天再来，可别打扰了工作人员打扫呢。”

 

金博洋和羽生结弦躲在后边听着这一番温柔话语，心里都不禁冷笑一声:哪个坏人会说自己是坏人？您什么样心里没点数吗？听羊副市长这话，她不是主犯也是共犯没跑了，金博洋抱紧箱子，羽生结弦向他传递一个眼神:盯准时机，走！金博洋心领神会，趁着一个不注意就溜，羽生结弦紧随其后，他们跑的很快，耳边是呼呼的风声，可还是没和立马追上来的保镖们拉开多大距离，前方是无尽的黑暗，后方是穷追不舍的敌人，一副很戏剧性的场景。在黑暗中不知跑了多久，前面又是一个转角，他们两一闪消失在转角，待保镖们追上时已不见踪影，左边是一望无尽的长廊，右边又是一个化石展厅，哪边都有可能有人。保镖们分成两边追，躲在右边化石展厅的化石后边的金博洋和羽生结弦听着“踢踏踢踏”的脚步声，忽远忽近，心都跳到了嗓子眼，“踢踏踢踏”保镖们在这晃了几分钟脚步渐行渐远马上就要听不见了，金博洋刚想松一口气，手却不小心碰到了化石像，“boom”一个尖锐的化石砸下来，正中金博洋右脚踝。疼痛感过神经中枢传入大脑皮层，脑子只有清晰的一个字“疼！”这样一声声响把刚准备走的保镖们又吸引回来了，他们的脚步愈来愈近，金博洋走不了，羽生结弦看金博洋不走他也没走，两人在化石像后面用眼神交流，交流了半天羽生结弦说什么也不肯自己拿着箱子跑，就是要和金博洋一起走，脚步声越来越近了，可是他们两个还在原地不动。

 

“完了”金博洋心想，要完，自己走不了，羽生这个死脑筋还不肯自己走，这不是要全黄吗？！正想着自己却忽然腾空了，金博洋愣了一下，自己被羽生结弦拦腰抱起，这样就出现了羽生结弦一手提箱子一手抱兔子的情景。金博洋像只兔子玩偶似的被他抱起来跑了好久，可耳边的脚步声却从未断绝，在那个化石展厅里不知跑了多久，终于，他们跑到尽头了，是条死路，尽头是一个模拟自然环境，小小的一块地，展示的是从前捕食者捕捉猎物的场景。羽生结弦在黑暗中一个不注意就连着金博洋一起滚那儿去了，箱子被抛在岸上，本来就受伤的金博洋滚这一下更痛了，趴在羽生结弦身上疼的要嗷嗷叫，但是他忍住了，艰难的从羽生结弦身上爬下来，默默坐在一旁，听着越来越大声的脚步声，有些死心，垂着耳朵问道:“完了呀，羽生，你说我们被抓到会怎么样啊？”

 

羽生结弦还沉浸在“刚刚博洋趴我身上了，他好软啊，好可爱啊”诸如此类的喜悦之中，过了好一会才回复:“没事没事，不会完，相信我，可以的。”

 

金博洋看着快速收起疑似痴汉脸秒变正经的羽生结弦也莫得办法，这是在干什么？？？都要穷途末路了还这样笑，太乐观了吧？！不行不行，金博洋，你看看人家羽生，你还伤春悲秋呢，有个屁用？？有时间伤春悲秋还不如想想怎么逃走呢！！！金博洋的脑内小宇宙又一次爆炸了，坐在地上半晌不说话。

 

羊副市长带着保镖走到边上了，几束灯光不知从哪里射出来，羊副市长站在边上，她的脸上没有光芒，明明是笑着却有一股寒意，她的手上拿着那把枪，说:“两位警官，我好声好气的叫你们把东西给我，你们这么就非要我来抢呢？”

 

金博洋理直气壮的回答:“都说了信你个鬼了，我信你我就是傻了好吧？”

 

羊副市长恨铁不成钢的摇头对金博洋说:“博洋警官，我这是为你好你知道吗？在你旁边那位可是捕食动物，随时都有可能兽性大发把像你这样的小动物生吞活剥！！”

 

这句话成功触及金博洋的雷点，他的声音带了更多的火气:“什么兽性大发生吞活剥，现在是和平文明的社会，这些东西早就消失了好吗？！羊副市长您不是动物城的副市长吗？您为什么会这么说？！”

 

羊副市长的表情愈发阴冷，拿着枪的手动了动，冷冰冰的说:“副市长？和平文明？我问你，动物城里的高层领导人哪个不是捕食动物？他们压榨着我们这些弱小的动物，和以前有什么区别？！博洋警官，我今天就让你看看什么叫捕食动物的天性！”说着就把手里的枪拿起，瞄准羽生结弦，“boom！”正中目标，金博洋露出诧异的表情，呆愣的站在一旁看着中弹的羽生结弦倒下，又慢慢的将背弓起，发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，金博洋应景的后退几步倒在地上，小兔子的鼻子开始抽动，他在害怕。弓着背低着头的羽生结弦看见倒下的金博洋，抬起头，那双浅绿色的眸子发出的是阴森的寒光，他露出尖牙，朝金博洋扑去，金博洋接连后退，脸上是惊恐害怕的表情，他一直倒退，说:“不……不要，羽生你怎么变成这样……”就这样退到了边界，没有地方逃了，金博洋绝望的闭上眼睛，一道红影飞过，兽性大发的羽生结弦把金博洋脆弱的脖子叼在嘴里，羊副市长在上面看的又露出一阵阵冷冷笑意，她抱着枪说:“博洋警官，不是我没有提醒你，捕食动物就是捕食动物，天性无法退化也无法去除，你不要再做梦了！你看看你现在是什么下场？！”

 

羊副市长激昂的一番话说完，地下的羽生结弦和金博洋没有反应，仿佛静止了一般，羊副市长招招手，正准备让保镖们下去探个究竟，身后的灯突然齐齐亮起，羊副市长正想回头看看是个什么情况，底下却突然有动静了，羊副市长回头，只见羽生结弦松开了金博洋，他们俩坐在地上，顺着强光看逆着光的羊副市长，金博洋看不清羊副市长是怎样一副丑恶面容，他笑了:“羊副市长，相信正义比较好~”又转过头笑嘻嘻的问羽生结  
弦:“羽生，怎么样，我的演技是不是很棒？！”

 

羽生结弦又露出了疑似痴汉笑容，满脑子“我刚刚咬到博洋脖子了，好软好舒服啊，想……”再往下想R18了，不行不行！！羽生结弦再一次快速调整表情，挑挑眉毛说:“好~博洋演的很好~”

 

羊副市长的表情又扭曲到一个新高度，正欲叫人下去捉，身后却响起了牛局长的声音:“羊副市长，和我走一趟吧。”

 

羊副市长有些迟疑的转头，看见的却是一副闪着银光的手铐，她终于知晓了，东窗事发，该来的总会来。

 

10.

 

牛局长他们带着羊副市长及其他嫌疑人到达公安局时已是黎明，天欲破晓，待金博洋他们处理完伤口结好案子已是中午了，金博洋长长的舒了一口气，终于，赶在时间限制之前完成了。正想和羽生结弦说话，门却被暴力推开了，他们的同事欢呼着跑进来向二位表示庆祝，白虎警官还假假的擦擦泪说:“真的是太好了，你们破了这么大一桩案子，我们可以不要被局长骂没用了……”话还没说完就引来了哄堂大笑，两位当事人被围在中间笑的脸都要僵。

 

金博洋和羽生结弦破了这个案件在家还没休息一天又被局长叫回去了，叫他们回去参加表彰大会。金博洋还没睡醒就被羽生结弦拖着迷迷糊糊出门了，到了礼堂还是有点睡眼朦胧的揉揉眼睛，羽生结弦提着他，他扭头问:“羽生，表彰大会开始了吗？”  
羽生结弦见对方终于清醒了，把手放下又使劲撸撸金博洋的脑袋，笑着说:“要开始了，博洋，我们上去吧。”于是他俩并穿过观众席向讲台走去。

 

众人:我怎么看着像婚礼现场？？？

 

他们俩先站在一边听着狮子市长和牛局长在媒体面前一顿猛吹，吹的金博洋冒冷汗，然后又在台上讲了一些“谢谢大家，巴拉巴拉”的官方回复，领了奖章，又并肩回到座位上了。

 

众人:这下像被曝光恋情的明星接受媒体轰炸官方回复，这这么看，都他妈的是爱情啊！

 

就这样经过媒体一传播，这对一狐一兔的组合彻底在动物城火了，甚至还有小姑娘磕起了他俩的cp，对，就是你侬我侬，黏黏糊糊的爱情那种。金博洋在接待大厅听豹子警官兴冲冲的说完这些时，嘴里的水都差点喷出来，还好羽生结弦在一旁眼疾手快拿纸给金博洋，金博洋擦完了嘴角的水渍，马上说:“不……不是，这怎么就成你侬我侬黏黏糊糊爱情故事了，我们这………这是在工作啊！工作哪有什么爱情？！”豹子警官没怎么听金博洋的“直男”解释，他一直盯着羽生结弦:从刚刚金博洋要喷水，不对，应该说是从金博洋出现的那一刻起，羽生结弦的眼睛，就……就没离过，跟长金博洋身上似的，淦，这是什么神仙双向？？？豹子警官觉得自己以后可以成为为数不多的cp男孩了，大坑平躺，等着被粮压死。

 

金博洋和羽生结弦你侬我侬的说完自己被吃cp的这个问题，又被牛局长叫去处理案件了，一起飙车案，看着就很刺激，很符合金博洋，看着案子，金博洋瞬间把什么cp抛之脑后，蹦跶着就和羽生结弦出警去了。到门口的时候，羽生结弦突然说了一句:“博洋，工作和恋爱是可以兼得的呀，谁说工作就不可以谈恋爱了~”

 

蹦哒着的金博洋挺住了准备跳起的脚，卡了一下，像个机器人似的卡回头说:“啊……是吗？羽生你知道你在说什么吗？”

 

羽生结弦笑的更灿烂了:“我知道啊，我知道博洋你爱我，不是吗？”

 

看着羽生结弦的笑容，金博洋心里就一句话:淦！！这个男人竟是该死的甜美！！！

 

END.


End file.
